


Apprentice

by SweetButterBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Junkenstein's Revenge, Kinktober, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, One Shot, Rough Sex, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButterBee/pseuds/SweetButterBee
Summary: You are the apprentice of Moira, who is a rival witch to Angela, who is better known for her other title, the witch of the wilds.Moira demands you attempt to steal or ruin Angela's things as she deals with Junkenstein's vicious acts of revenge.Things go wrong.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was meant to be released on Halloween, but that didn't happen! It should count kinda a few days after Halloween right?

  


Chaos has been ensuing in the village of Aldersbrunn.  
  
  


A crazy scientist, by the name of Dr. Jamison Junkerstein, has been creating absolute havoc. The lunatic was getting revenge for being doubted by the king of his inventions. After vowing to prove everyone wrong, one night he returned with a monster of his own creation. His words became true. 

It was a large, brutish creature that lacked empathy and craved destruction, just like his creator. Quite scary and deadly. It seemed just that the scientist would finally get his revenge on those who laughed at him.  
  
  


But this… This was not something he had done alone. No, magic was not _his_ expertise. The scientist had gotten help with the vigorous monster.  
  
  


Dr. Junkenstein was met with the witch of the wilds, who supposedly found interest in his work, and saw potential. She gave him the key component to truly bring his project to life: _The Spark of life._

Obviously, he accepted, too grateful for the result of all this trouble. You might say he was a mad doctor just like her.  
  
  


Angela was her name. A woman with very powerful witchcraft enchantments, spells and hexes. A woman with powerful allies, bound by a forged contract with their blood. 

All this was her doing, and she had a plan that wasn't finished just yet. It was rumored that four wanderers would come and end it all. They had yet to come. So she would go on to prepare her defenses. And they _will_ know, Angela was a force _not_ to be reckoned with.  
  
  


With all this going down, surely the witch would be distracted. That's what you really hoped. You were not the stealthiest of witches to exist.  
  
  


You were a witch, or more specifically, a-witch-to-be. It was in your blood, you had true potential. Yet, you were being held back by a lousy instructor. 

Your title had been denounced to 'apprentice'. A couple years ago, you made a deal with another known witch, named Moira O'Deorain, who was not as powerful as the one in the wilds, but she was all you could find. The deal was, she would teach you magic as long as you helped her around with chores and tasks.  
  
  


At the moment you were livid to be finally taught and mentored, but that was nothing more than a massive mistake you could have ever made. 

Hardly being taught so much as a simple levitation spell, Moira only had seen you as her errand girl. Only being sent off to fetch ingredients for spells and cauldron potions she wouldn't even teach you herself. The only few things you could give her credit for is feeding and housing you. Which was something she would set as a constant reminder in your face every time you threatened to leave.  
  
  


On the worst of days, _she_ would be the one threatening _you_ if you ever left. Threatening you that she would curse you, or jinx you for the rest of your life. You believed she had the ability to. So, there you were, wrapped defenselessly around her long manicured finger.  
  
  


In your mind, you often dreamed and wished of having a magic duel with her, and winning easily.  
  
  


Well, yes, you did know magic and how to cast spells. On your own, when Moira wasn't around, you'd take and study her books alone. It was not easy to teach yourself since the spells were usually for advanced casters. 

Determined enough, you learned enough to do at least some spells. Spells that either came out successfully or terribly, it depended entirely on your luck. At least they worked at all because of your lineage. They weren't as great and powerful as your 'mentor' but doable.  
  
  


Apparently, Moira and Angela have a history together as rivals. She was struck with jealousy of how successful she was. It was all nothing you've ever heard of, but based on the way Moira spoke about it, Angela would usually come out on top. You wanted to laugh in her face to know that she was indefinitely being outskilled by another.  
  
  


And… you did. You bursted out with absolute laughter.  
  
  


That did not please her one bit. So because you couldn't hold in a chuckle, she decided an outrageous punishment was to be in order. An apology didn't get you out of this one. 

You could remember her cold fingers gripping your face, her nails pricking into your cheeks, forcing you to look into her mismatched eyes. Cold, mean words were speaking to you, telling you to 'Do as you're told', and to not return unless you carried out.  
  
  


Magic or no magic, you were not prepared for the next task you were sent to do.  
  
  


As all of the events taking place in Aldersbrunn were still unfolding, Moira demanded that you both sabotage or steal the ingredients that Angela would use for concoctions and potions. 

Moira must've believed that Angela would be occupied. Too occupied, leaving just about anyone unnoticed enough to slip past any eyes. Of course, that was an assumption made. Why not? It wasn't like it would affect her at all.  
  
  


Anyways, Moira disclosed the location of her adversary. How did she know? You were not sure, but you hardly cared. The acknowledgement didn't pull you out of your situation.  
  
  


There you were, standing in front of Angela's large property, absolutely shaking and trembling.  
  
  


This was unfair. To not oblige or to oblige, would end up with quite the painful confrontation either witches. Both, willing and open to the idea of punishment. 

_And_ being obviously powerless to a master of magic, was even more overwhelming. Could you even pass off as a witch in Angela's eyes?  
  
  


The final deciding question in your head was, _'Whose wrath do you fear more?' _  
  
  
__

__Gulping, you took a few steps forward, with your wand wobbly in your hand. And there it was, her castle-like home. Lightning struck, as if to perfectly match it's scenery of haunted appearance. Strange _and_ random, for there was not a single cloud in sight to rain. It fueled your fear even further. Loud hoots of owls could be heard, making you flinch. It was followed by the sudden caws of obnoxious crows, making you aim your wand in that direction. Boy, you were ready to blast away a jumbled spell right there and then. But you didn't. You felt embarrassment although no one was watching.  
  
  
_ _

__Taking a deep stressful huff, you lowered the wand, but still kept a solid grip onto it._ _

__  
  
  
_ _

__Hiding behind a tree, you glanced at the entrance. Two large wooden doors, that didn't look too welcoming to outsiders._ _

__Like hell you were going to casually waltz up to the front anyways. There had to be a different way in. Tapping your hand against the tree rhythmically, trying to look at all your options. Squinting, you observed the windows, walls, and _anything_ you that could let you break in.  
  
  
_ _

__There wasn't much in the front view… Maybe there was something to be found in a different angle...  
  
  
_ _

__Walking around to the backside of the prosperity her property, you were fighting a little with tree branches and bushes. That kept on for a little until your hands met with cool stone. Fingertips felt around and confirmed._ _

__This was it. You were close and not in anyone's sight, perfect to your comfort. Now to find something. Specifically, a flaw within these bricks to allow yourself in. Or maybe even through the sewer, but you hoped it wouldn't come to that disgusting conclusion.  
  
  
_ _

__Feeling a bit more, for a second, your fingers were pressing against a hard surface, then suddenly… nothing. It was suddenly hollow._ _

__Tilting your head, you used both hands to brush and shove tree branches and bushes away. Things were getting more clear as you began to pull old, long vines from their roots out of the way. Clapping your hands together, you huffed looking at your discovery. An old metal, window pane half-bent out of place, but there was no glass.  
  
  
_ _

__Silently, you sat on your knees, feeling a little bit nervous in the stomach. On the bright side, there was no glass to break, eliminating the consequence of making too much noise. Who were you kidding, there was no bright side to this...  
  
  
_ _

__On the inside was nothing but pure darkness to see. Not even a candle in sight, like this room has been abandoned. Carefully, you pressed your hands against the dirty pane, still making an effort to squint through the blackness._ _

__Next step: Find a way in.  
  
  
_ _

__Leaning forward a little, you pressed a hand against the pane and put your weight on it momentarily to reach into your satchel. And with that little bit of pressure, you found yourself falling forward, being swallowed by the darkness. You didn't notice something important fell out of your bag as you fell in..._ _

__Yelping, you fell forward and tumbled onto your stomach. The pane on top of you, a little 'clang' briefly echoing around you. The bushes and branches previously pushed back closed back in, leaving you swimming in the sea of darkness. A single leaf slowly drifted to land perfectly onto your cheek, making you flinch and sit up quickly. You nearly had a heart attack thinking it was a person.  
  
  
_ _

__Shaken up, you fished into your satchel again. Pulling out matches, a flickering, little flame illuminated the room. Your eyes snapped to the leaf as it fell on top of your lap. Giving a sigh of relief, you stood slowly and carefully. While the other hand dusted yourself off, you lifted your source of light to see around the room.  
  
  
_ _

__This room was definitely abandoned overtime. You couldn't tell if this was someone's bedroom, because there was an old worn-out bed frame with a measly excuse of a bed mattress. Beside it was a dusty desk, which was in comparable condition to the bed. On the floor would lie a chair that had been broken to chunks. You doubted more and more if this was once even a normal bedroom. This place looked like it was built for a prisoner.  
  
  
_ _

__After noticing a candle leaning against the wall, and picked it up, lighting the stem with your flame. Good thing, as it was wearing down to your fingertips and you didn't have many matches to spare._ _

__As soon as you put the candle, you saw marks upon the wall. Humming in confusion, you squinted. Those were… tally marks.  
  
  
_ _

__More came into your vision as you backed up slowly. Holding your breath, you turned around and the picture was crystal clear. Your little theory was right. This room _was_ for a prisoner.  
  
  
_ _

__Biting in your entire lower lip, you clenched your hand trying to cope with your inner panic. Immediately, you checked if you were not locked inside the prison cell. Thankfully, you weren't. The last thing you needed was to be left to die here unknowingly. Gently the rusty door creaked open. The sound was displeasing, grating at your ears.  
  
  
_ _

__Thunder boomed outside, a slight flash from the window you crawled through. The timing was despicable for mother nature. Leaving the cell, you clenched the candle handle to press on.  
  
  
_ _

__Although it took a second, you found the stairs that led up and out of these strange catacombs. Beneath the crack of the door you could see the moonlight, officially entailing you're inside the castle. Before you opened the door, you blew out the candle. Peaking your head out very cautiously scanned around. Not a soul in sight.  
  
  
_ _

__Placing the candle down, you closed the creaking door behind silently. This was a corridor. Windows this floor were larger, having real glass in each detailed pane.  
  
  
_ _

__The entire corridor was unlit, when before you could've sworn you saw light inside. Trailing your view up, all the candles had been put out. You hoped this wasn't because of your arrival._ _

__Another leaf fell from your head and onto the floor. Groaning you shook your head and began to dust your outfit off again. On your exposed shins and knees, were covered with dirt and some grass stains. Maybe wearing a skirt was not the best choice for a venture. Rubbing your skin until you got rid of the filthy blemishes.  
  
  
_ _

__Passing on further, you met the end of the corridor to see another smaller door. It seemed to be already cracked open. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you peered through the slit to see a shorter dimly lit hallway with a few more doors.  
  
  
_ _

__"Let's see…" you hummed out shakily to yourself. One of these doors led to the Witch's potion room. This should be easy to determine. You knew what a potion room looked like. Sometimes, the scent of a witch's work is that noticeable. Tip-toeing into the hall, you listened closely.  
  
  
_ _

__You stopped abruptly, as your ears twitched to the sound of something faint. The sound of liquid broiling and bubbles popping that you knew too well. It all emitted just beyond the next door._ _

__Squinting, you pressed your ear against the door. Yes, that was it. Still, you sniffed...  
  
  
_ _

__Guess you didn't need to smell the cauldron. Instead, there was a potion being brewed inside that smelled ambrosial, yet acidic. Scrunching up your nose to the conflicting scents, you listened close if there was anyone inside. The boiling made it hard to determine.  
  
  
_ _

__Taking your chances, you twisted and pushed the door open, again slowly but surely.  
  
  
_ _

__Empty.  
  
  
_ _

__You dropped an unexpected heavy breath not knowing you held one so large in your chest. Stepping into the room, you closed the door behind you, locking it._ _

__As soon as you walked in, the atmosphere grew thicker and hotter because of the fire heating the cauldron. It was a little comforting. It was cold out there. This room was way larger than the one you had at home. You could just imagine the jealous look in Moira's eyes.  
  
  
_ _

__Everything was so organized and neat for someone chaotic. This was equivalent to meeting your dream in person. There was even a large book of spells and heads perfectly propped up onto a stand. All that work, all those spells that could be studied. With knowledge like that, you could be just as powerful as the Witch herself._ _

__You shouldn't be admiring, but it was so charming, it momentarily distracted you of your own circumstances.  
  
  
_ _

__A potion was in process, the witch could come back at any moment to finish what she started. There was no more time to praise her territory in your mind. Walking around the cauldron, you opened the cabinet of ingredients and already made potions with labels on them.  
  
  
_ _

___Sabotage or take._  
  
  
_ _

__Those words rung in your head as you couldn't make a true decision. If you sabotage, you couldn't take anything for yourself and have the freedom to experiment if you kept them. It'd be your choice._ _

__No… knowing Moira, she'd take it from your hands. If you take anything, it will still end up in her greedy palms.  
  
  
_ _

__You frowned and knitted your brows.  
  
  
_ _

__At once, you grabbed a glass bottle off the shelf, pulling out it's cork topper. You stared as the colorful liquid gurgled as you emptied the container. It splashed onto the floor and some onto your boots, but you ignored it._ _

__You emptied it completely then put the empty bottle back into the shelf, and did this repeatedly with the others with haste. Soon there would be a colorful collage of mixed potion on the floor.  
  
  
_ _

__Nearly all the bottles were empty on the shelf. You went on to grab random ingredients from their containers. Wolf's tongue, frog warts, goblin teeth, and so on._ _

__All of it was dumped randomly into the cauldron. Not knowing the effect this would have on the potion already in motion was risky. At any moment, an unanticipated may affect you. But until that happens, you would keep on to soil this concoction.  
  
  
_ _

__You stood back and looked at the mess you made, wiping your brow. Random items and objects surrounded by moisture staining the floor.  
  
  
_ _

__That's good enough.  
  
  
_ _

__Your efforts would actually pay off. You needed to leave. _Now._  
  
  
_ _

__Turning around you unlocked then opened the door, but then you halted when you saw the book again in your peripheral. Your hand kept on the knob with hesitance. Temptation grew. That book…_ _

__You'll find every single way necessary to hide it from Moira. You need this. This is the key to become the sorceress you were meant to be.  
  
  
_ _

__Reaching for the book, you held it, a refreshing wave of excitement sweeping through you. There were no actual powers embedded into the book itself, but it made you feel like you were touching pure gold.  
  
  
_ _

__Smiling for a moment, you hugged it to your chest with one arm and walked out the room with it. As soon as you closed the door, lightning struck down again and made you gasp. In that quick flash, all the lights went out all the way._ _

__Pitter-patters on the window made you turn your head to see faint raindrops slowly sliding down. "A power outage?" You mumbled to yourself, looking up at the ceiling to see the lights off.  
  
  
_ _

__There was a cold chill that brushed upon your exposed skin that gave you goosebumps.Your hand rubbed your arm to warm up and get rid of the goosebumps._ _

__Your legs went stiff, no longer taking another step. In your mind, you were telling yourself to start bolting, but your body oddly was not responding. You held the book back into your full view, tilting it so it would face into the moonlight. Fingertips and toes felt cold. Was this a negative omen? Was your conscience overpowering you?  
  
  
_ _

__A bright-orange glow grew from behind you. Heavy footsteps made you flinch. The glow grew more and more prominent on your skin and around you. The footsteps sounded leisurely and intimidating.  
  
  
_ _

___Why weren't you running? Why weren't you running?!_  
  
  
_ _

__The feeling of your heavy heartbeat banging in your ears was starting to develop a headache. Fingers clenched into the leather cover of the book. With the glow at it's illuminating peak, there was body-heat like warmth against your back. Never has beads of sweat built upon your face so quickly.  
  
  
_ _

___"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A feminine voice sung.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Steadily, your head looked straight forward similar to a doll with joints.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I do believe you have something that belongs to me." There was a defined threat in those words, that made you whimper. You knew who this was. She caught you...  
  
  
_ _ _

___The infamous Witch of the Wilds.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The witch walked in beside you with her broomstick in one hand placed over her shoulder, smiling calmly at your frozen, terrified expression. The glow didn't cease either, so that meant her accomplice was behind you.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The Reaper.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Chuckling, she released the broom as it levitated alongside her." Now, be a good girl and…" her hand extended below yours for the book. "Drop it." With a swish of her finger, your hands dropped the tome back to its owner. Angela attached it back to her waist, gripping her broomstick again.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I guess you're wondering why you can't find yourself to move." She hummed as she grinned at you innocently. "It's a special spell meant for little pesky thieves, such as yourself."_ _ _

___You couldn't even speak, the spell was that impactful. Your fingers were trembling, still in place from where you dropped her book in her hands.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Angela's grin faded, she leaned forward a little. "I wonder, what shall I do to you now?"  
  
  
_ _ _

___Do to you? No, no, no...  
  
  
_ _ _

___Placing a hand on her hip, she eyed you up and down as a single brow arched. "What do you think, Reaper?" After asking her servant, she walked circles around you, like a vulture. Reaper did not get to speak before the witch began to spout on about her ideas. Her words seemed to deafen. You were thinking, preparing yourself to accept any of her devious curses.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"-Before that can come into play… Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"  
  
  
_ _ _

___A precise swish of her entire hand made you feel everything again. You collapsed onto your knees, your exhausted limbs finally no longer restricted._ _ _

___Everything felt sore, since you were actively fighting against her spell. Your arms felt like crap, even holding yourself up was a difficult task.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The witch made a sharp snap with her fingertips, all the lights flickering back on. Groaning and panting to the aches, you kept your gaze to the floor. "I… This wasn't my plan! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't curs-"  
  
  
_ _ _

___The end of her broomstick lifted your chin to force you to look up at her, ending your rambling for now. Her neutral expression turned into surprise.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"You look familiar." Angela placed her index against her lips and tapped there in the state of analyzing."You said this wasn't your plan. _Who_ sent you?" With emphasis, she tapped the stick roughly against your chin.  
  
  
_ _ _

__"M-Moira O'Deorain." At the sound of her name, she began to giggle and smirk, covering your mouth partly with her hand.  
  
  
_ _

__"Oh, of course! You're that crone's unsuccessful little apprentice!" Every single word stung. With a pained expression, you avoided her gaze, staring back onto the floor. "I thought I made it clear that if she were to ever attempt to interfere with my things again, she would face my wrath."  
  
  
_ _

__"Please, spare me… I didn't want to do this! I didn't have a choice!" Your plea was ignored. Standing back up, Angela made a brief hand signal at Reaper and you were gripped forcibly by your upper arm to get up. There was a little fumble, but you were forced to adapt with jelly legs._ _

__Glancing at his pumpkin head, you were involuntarily made to follow behind the witch back to the scene of the crime.  
  
  
_ _

__"You _did_ do quite a number in here." Tutting, she stepped over a small puddle. "Surely, you're not thinking this will go unpunished?" Sighing, she walked up to you again, glowering down at you. A single digit lifted your chin. Pretending the sympathy in her voice, that glower faded into a sorrowful look. "But when I see you. I feel so… pitiful."  
_ _

__Angela released her broom, but it hovered beside her. She continued her monologue, as out of thin air, she had your wand in her hands. With a bored expression, Angela observed your wand. You never noticed it went missing!  
  
  
_ _

__"It truly is… You can't do a single thing right…" Twirling the wand in your face tauntingly, and you were feeling the anger faster from within. "Let's see, you find a lousy instructor, you end up a useless little errand girl, you fail to 'ruin' my plans… And overall…"_ _

__During the pause, Angela smirked and gripped both ends of your wand. In an instant, she snaps it in half. Gasping, you jerked forward, but quickly yanked back. "You're hardly a witch."  
  
  
_ _

__Hurt resided, she was provoking you to your limits. Clenching your hands, they shook in fury, as you were plotting to lunge at her.  
  
  
_ _

__"That can change, you know." The cheeky smirk never left. "I can help you."  
  
  
_ _

__The nerve. After insulting you and breaking your most and only prized possession, she was offering her hand to you._ _

__That drew the line for you. "Your help?! After what you just did? After what you just said?!" You barked.  
  
  
_ _

__"There is potential underneath all… that. Be grateful. If you were any other person, they would never see the light of day again. Accept, and I suppose you can say we can help each other. Refuse, and you spend a long time in my dungeons."  
  
  
_ _

__"No. Never. You belittle me. You want to take advantage of me, just like Mo-"  
  
  
_ _

__Before you could finish that sentence, a hard knock to the head and you were out cold. That was Reaper's doing. All your squirming, struggling, and yelling had to be put to an end, by the silent command of her master._ _

__As you whimpered faintly, the last thing you saw before your vision went to black, was Angela's mouth moving. You couldn't hear the words, but Reaper stood beside her, listening to all that she had to say...  
  
  
_ _

__...  
  
  
_ _

__Cold spread through your body. Awoken with a numb, yet throbbing headache, you winced. Whining, you shifted around on the uncomfortable surface you lay on._ _

__Rubbing your eyes, you sat up looking around the room you were in. With a few blinks, you remembered your entire situation. It got even worse when you found out where you were. Inside a cell exactly similar to the one you first stumbled upon in the first place. That's why the bed felt so uncomfortable.  
  
  
_ _

__Glancing around, your hands automatically searched for your satchel. It wasn't there. They took it, they had all of your things._ _

__There was light beyond your cell. You wonder how many more others faced the same fate as you, ending up being imprisoned? An even better question: _How long were they here for?_  
  
  
_ _

__With a terrible creak, you sat up from the filthy mattress. Pressing your hands against the cell, you immediately retreated them to your sides, cringing at the old, dirty rust metal.  
  
  
_ _

__The sound of a large door creaked from the distance, echoing beyond your sights. Tilting your head left and right, you could not tell where it was coming from.  
  
  
_ _

__Following behind that sound were footsteps. They were not so light, they were heavy and sounded powerful. It was no longer a mystery of who they belonged to.  
  
  
_ _

__Groaning with irritation, you sulked back to the sad excuse of a bed. Crossing your arms, you saw him at the corner of your eye, his shadow consuming you.  
  
  
_ _

__"What are _you_ here for? Did that witch send you to torture me?" Questioning with venom on your tongue, Reaper stood with a strong stance. In honesty, you were curious to how he sounded.  
  
  
_ _

__"Unfortunately not."  
  
  
_ _

__"Then what exactly?"  
  
  
_ _

__"To persuade you."  
  
  
_ _

__Hesitantly, you turned to glance at him. You were confused but at the same time relieved. To persuade you? What did he mean?_ _

__"Persuade me?" You scoffed, and brought yourself back to the cell bars. "I am _not_ taking a part of your side to be a husk of a spawn." Only because you were separated by the bars, you sounded brave with this extra layer of protection.  
  
  
_ _

__Unexpectedly, he shrunk into a dark mist in the ground. Leaning forward as much as you could, you were shocked. With a faint hissing sound, he reappeared behind you, rising his towering height over you.  
  
  
_ _

__"A husk am I?" He rasped.  
  
  
_ _

__Unaware of his teleporting ability, it caught you off guard. Yelping, you quickly snapped around, your back pressed up against the ice-cold poles. "How did you-"  
  
  
_ _

__"With her help, you can become the witch you desire to be." As he spoke, you tried to waddle away to the side. His gloved hand slammed beside you, as the pumpkin head leaned towards your face. "You can get revenge on those who wronged you."  
  
  
_ _

__Quicker this time, you evaded his arm attempting to swipe at you, by jumping to the side away from him. "I-I can't. What she wants in return…." You stammered._ _

__There was nowhere to run to, or hide. As you would take a step back, he'd advance with one forward. "Consider yourself lucky. Based on what you've done, she is being quite merciful with you."  
  
  
_ _

__Backing, until you came to a halt, he towered over you, both of his hands on either side of your arms. Tilting his head, he seemed to observe you, up and down. With the lack of space between you two, warmth brushed over your cheeks. Embarrassment struck since he invaded your personal space… Or were you blushing to the fact it had looked like he was for some reason, ogling you._ _

__  
  
  
_ _

__"How about you and I make a deal instead? I will convince the witch to release you, and in return… my own favor."  
  
  
_ _

__"And that would be?" You whispered faintly.  
  
  
_ _

__A quick response wasn't given. Grabbing your wrist, he pulled you over to a wooden table that hardly seemed to stand on its own._ _

__You traced a finger on the table, collecting dust on your digit. Glancing at the mossy brick walls, he breathed out behind you, reminding you of his presence. "Letting me indulge myself." Once he said that, something dropped onto the floor. Then again, but with a drop of a metallic sound.  
  
  
_ _

__With the grip of your shoulder, he flipped you back over to face him. "Indulge?" Lost in his meaning, he decided he needed emphasis, since you were deciding to play coy. A little bit of force was due._ _

__In a swift move, he picked you up by both of your thighs to place you on the table. Squeaking out, you gripped onto him, expecting the table to break due to all the creaking sounds it made.  
  
  
_ _

__The moment his hands released your thighs, they continued to travel up pushing past your skirt, heading for your core._ _

__Your grip vanished, as now you were pushing and attempting to close your legs. His waist filled the gap in between, so you were not able to. "Are you mad?! I am not some wench!! If this is what you meant-"  
  
  
_ _

__Growling, he gripped your wrists from attempting to slap and punch him. "Would you rather be stuck here to rot as a prisoner? To be left for dead?" You opened your mouth to say something, but ended up with being at a loss for words. The thought of what he described was terrifying.  
  
  
_ _

__Releasing your wrists, you shifted uncomfortably, taking his deal into deep consideration. "You promise I'll make it out of here alive?"_ _

__"No guarantee. It's an attempt." He rasped. Sighing, you closed your eyes and swallowed. Nodding slowly, you hoped you made the right choice.  
  
  
_ _

__Palms rubbed your knees, snaking further on to your upper thigh. The feeling was a little foreign, as you hadn't felt this in some time. Alarmed by thick digits prodding against your clothed sex, you whined._ _

__Your legs jolted when his thumb jabbed gently at a weak spot over your clit you didn't know you had. Noticing that, he pressed on a little more. As one hand worked your lower half, the other would grope at your breast experimentally.  
  
  
_ _

__Looking upward, you clenched your teeth shut, as to not give a sound. Pulling the thin cloth of your underwear away from covering your slit, you huffed through your nostrils. Cool air touched your bare, heated, womanhood. Up >Not wasting a second, his gloved fingers rubbed small, quick circles over your clit. Arching your back a little, you tried to motion for him to slow down his pace.  
  
  
_ _

__As much as you didn't want to admit it, this was arousing you quite a bit. No longer able to bite your tongue in silence, you whimpered more and panted softly. You leaned back with your elbows holding you up until your head hit against the wall.  
  
  
_ _

__"You're enjoying this." A finger slipped in between your crevice, picking up a generous amount of your slick. Chuckling, he brought his fingers up to show you in a taunting way.  
  
  
_ _

__"Shut up." You said breathlessly, deciding not to look.  
  
  
_ _

__"You want me to keep going?"  
  
  
_ _

__"Don't make me answer that, please…" you pathetically whined. Placing his fingers back down, they entered inside your cunt. The sound of squelching made you cringe._ _

__"I bet you make really nice noises. Let me hear them."  
  
  
_ _

__Clenching around him, you felt his thick fingers dig repeatedly. "N-No, stop saying things like that." You heaved your speech between breaths with his digits deep inside. The texture wasn't painful, but strangely smooth against your walls, and you were thankful. He was not being gentle.  
  
  
_ _

__Withdrawing his fingers, left you clenching around nothing. That wouldn't be for long until you saw him fondle with his pants again._ _

__With wide eyes, you sat up a little. There was no way he had a...  
  
  
_ _

__Large, bright orange, and quite thick in size...  
  
  
_ _

__"Oh goodness." You muttered. Placing a hand on your chest, he pinned you down. His hot tip rubbed up and down against your cunt, soaking him up with your juices. Once lubed up to his content, he slowly began to press his tip in.  
  
  
_ _

__Inevitably, you began to drag out a moan as his size began to deliciously stretch you. No longer were you able to hold yourself up on your elbows, so you stayed on your back._ _

__Throbbing inside, he felt hot, like had been aching for this feeling. He bottomed out in one go, filling you to the brim. Trying to comprehend his girth, you released a pitchy mix between a whine and a moan.  
  
  
_ _

__You've had sex before, but something about his manhood felt different. It wasn't human, yet it seemed to function like one perfectly. _Too perfectly._  
  
  
_ _

__He began rutting his hips, and leaned forward to observe your face. Knitting your brows, you scrunched up your face and let your toes curl. Your entire body bounced against him with each thrust. It left you breathless and weaker as you would tremble beneatheath him.  
  
  
_ _

__"It's not often I get to treat myself like this." He purred, not sounding a bit exhausted at all. Truly partaking the role of 'indulging' himself. Distracted from his words, you became irked. Thinking since you were doing this, you were suddenly a tool of pleasure._ _

__"Shut up. Stop. Talking." You spat out. Every syllable that came out was choppy, in tune with his pelvis propelling repeatedly.  
  
  
_ _

__"You did a very sloppy job. We already knew before you came crawling in." He mused. You cried out at the smooth roll of his hips, hitting your hidden g-spot. You looked at him with half-lidded eyes and furrowed brows. "Wh-What?" Propping one of your legs over his shoulder, he placed his hands on your chest. To your chest, the traveled up to your throat as if deciding to choke you or not.  
  
  
_ _

__"Unless, you wanted us to know." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
  
_ _

__"N-No!" When you decided to shout, he pressed his thumb against your lips, and jammed it in by force. That was a sign telling you to shut up. You gagged. You wanted to bite him, but your mouth remained overwhelmed with your pretty little moans.  
  
  
_ _

__Heavier, and heavier waves of ecstasy came through, provided from a punishing pace of thrusts. The pleasure was getting the better of you. Both of your hands lowered to his waist, trying to make his hips slow down._ _

__"Yes." He hissed. Removing his thumb, he clutched both of your wrists in his large hand to hold them over your head. "If you needed to summon the Witch, there are easier ways."  
  
  
_ _

__Clenching your hands, you gave out your loudest series of moans yet. Your mind was melting. It was blank like a sheet of paper. At this point, you could hardly speak full sentences. If he kept on with this dangerous speed, you were going to inevitably climax. Your face shifted, giving it away.  
  
  
_ _

__"Now, now… Be honest with me, girl." All the tension in your lower-half seemed to allay. Where had all that momentum gone? Pulling out completely, he leisurely shoved back in continuously. Your developing orgasm was slowly but surely fading away. The only feel was his tip grinding against your puffy cunt._ _

__"You and The Witch share a common foe, don't you?" When he brought up that topic, it made you uncomfortable. The subject kept becoming a priority for some reason. You didn't want to talk about it. It felt personal.  
  
  
_ _

__"I don't get why you keep bringing this up."  
  
  
_ _

__"Let me explain myself better."  
  
  
_ _

__Reaper flipped you over onto your stomach, bending you over, hot digging his cock between your butt. Shuddering, you tried to turn around and look at what he was doing, but he pinned your head in place. You didn't complain, you accepted his rough manhandling at this point.  
  
  
_ _

__"Moira merely sees you as a little errand girl. That must be-" With an aggressive rock of his hips forward, he stuffed back into you with every inch to offer. Heaving a labored gasp, his push knocked the breath out of you for a moment. "Rough."  
  
  
_ _

__"You're so desperate that you'll take anyone to teach you, what's stopping you now?" At the edge of the table, your hands searched for purchase. His drilling had become ultimately punishing than before. Your eyes widened, transiting to rolling up into your head. "Revenge is all you need. Help us take her down once and for all."_ _

__  
  
  
_ _

__Half of his words processed in your mind. Hell, you couldn't speak a word for yourself. And all of this was a part of his plan. Fuck your brains out until you can't and won't reflect his interrogations without denying him.  
  
  
_ _

__All to persuade you to bargain with the Witch.  
  
  
_ _

__The knot in your stomach became harder to resist. The hand that pinned your head down, got a handful of your hair, pulling you upward to coil your back. Gulping, your eyes clamped shut, as the timbre from his chest rumbled against your back.  
  
  
_ _

__"Tell me you will. Go on."  
  
  
_ _

__"I… Will." You whimpered in defeat.  
  
  
_ _

__"That's a good little apprentice." He purred.  
  
  
_ _

__You were getting close. You were getting so close to coming. .  
  
  
_ _

__So close...  
  
  
_ _

__At an abrupt pause, his hips stopped completely inside you, just as you were feeling light in the head. You were going to complain at him this time, of why he stopped, but another voice chirped in.  
  
  
_ _

__"Reaper! When I said, 'convince her'... this is not what I had in mind."  
  
  
_ _

__While you could not see her, Reaper calmly turned his head halfway to glance at the woman. Angela had raised her brow, with a hand on her hip, and her broom beside her like usual._ _

__Using her magic, she had paused his hips from moving. Walking inside the cell, she stood beside you both.  
  
  
_ _

__"Let me finish." Reaper grumbled, as he throbbed and twitched among your walls. Angela chuckled. "I did not expect you to have such low tastes. Quite scandalous even for you."  
  
  
_ _

__"I've done my job, ask the girl yourself."  
  
  
_ _

__"Hmph, have you now?" Angela blinked in doubt, undoing her spell. With a signal, Reaper backed up, his hands retreated to himself, crossing his arms. Slipping out of you with a squelch, a thin slimy string connected both of your genitals until it broke. Turns out you did come, but very shortly. It left his cock to glisten.  
  
  
_ _

__Panting, you dropped your head, your hair falling over your face. With trembling limbs, you tried to stand directly but already you were feeling the soreness creep up on you._ _

__Angela leaned over, her slim fingers brushing hair strands out of your face rather considerably. Groaning softly at the soft touch, she got a hold of your chin, making you see into her relaxed blue eyes.  
  
  
_ _

__"Well? Have you decided to comply with me?  
  
  
_ _

__"Yes…"  
  
  
_ _

__The Witch smirked at Reaper, nodding in approval. His method worked surprisingly well and quickly.  
  
  
_ _

__"Very good. I assume you would like me to lend a hand out for you?"  
  
  
_ _

__"Mhm."  
  
  
_ _

__"Perfect. All we need now is a contract to make business official. You will be _my_ apprentice from now on. Trust me dear, you will be useful, not just some maid. Together, we will make O'Deorain regret interfering with _both_ of us."  
  
  
_ _

__Giving your nose a little boop, she kept that triumphant smirk. Walking back to stand beside Reaper who already had tucked himself back into his pants._ _

__Getting a good look at them both, you took in a trembling sigh. Thunder boomed, making the lights flicker. Looking down, you closed your eyes at her final question:  
  
  
_ _

__"What do you say, dear?"  
  
  
_ _

__"I accept your deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, you should check out my other story if you'd like! It's called Little Red and The Wolf


End file.
